techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Thai Noodles With Chicken Patties (soup or Salad)
Description This recipe idea formed quickly when I saw the ingredients list - as I just simply love Thai food. There are two variations to making this dish - you can either make a salad or a soup (perfect for all seasons!). When trying out both versions, I realized that I liked the Chinese flat rice noodles for the salad which is oilier (sold in the chilling area in my supermarket), and pho, its Vietnamese counterpart which is sold in the dried form. The Chicken patties may be used in other stir fries, or frozen after you've cooked them. Ingredients Chicken Patties * 250 g ground Chicken * 2 tablespoons fresh basil, chopped (Thai basil preferably) * 2 tablespoons cilantro, chopped * 1 clove garlic, minced * 2 thai birds eye chilis, minced (optional) * 1/2 tablespoon soy sauce * 1/2 tablespoon fish sauce * 1/2 tablespoon lime juice * 1 egg, lightly beaten * 1 slice day-old bread, crushed into crumbs Dressing or Dipping Sauce * 1 teaspoon peanut oil * 2 tablespoons sweet chilli sauce * 2 tablespoons lime juice * 1 tablespoon fish sauce Soup * 3 cups chicken stock * 2 slices ginger (galangal if you can find it) * 1 stalk lemongrass, cut into 1 ",pieces and bruised * 1/2 tablespoon fish sauce * 1/2 tablespoon soy sauce * 1 teaspoon sesame oil * fresh ground black pepper, to taste Others * 1 small carrot, cut into ribbons using peeler (approx 80g) * 1 small red pepper or green pepper, julienned * 4 medium shiitake Mushrooms, sliced * 1/2 cup bean sprouts * 200 g chinese flat rice noodles (kway teow) or vietnamese dry rice noodles (pho, if using pho, soak in hot water for 5 mins and drain before using) Garnish * fresh cilantro * fresh basil leaves * chopped roasted cashews Directions * To make patties Mix all required ingredients in a medium bowl using your hands; cover and let marinate in the fridge for 30mins Shape Chicken mixture into patties (if you like, you can make Chicken meatballs) Heat 1-2 TB oil in skillet over MED-HI heat and cook patties, turning once, for 6 minutes or until cooked through and golden brown; set aside in a low oven to keep warm Whisk together dressing/dipping sauce ingredients, set aside * To make salad Bring salted water to boil in a saucepan (enough to cover the noodles), add noodles and cook for 4 mins or until tender; drain You may also blanch your vegetables in the boiling water for a few minutes, depending on how 'crunchy' you like your salad to be; drain Place cooked noodles and vegetables in a large bowl, add half of the dressing; toss to coat If desired, cut the cooked patties into thin slices (for presentation) before serving To serve the salad, divide the salad mixture on 2-3 plates, top with sliced Chicken patties, drizzle with remaining dressing and sprinkle with cilantro/basil and chopped cashews * To make soup Bring chicken stock to boil, add ginger, lemongrass, fish and soy sauce; add pho and cook until tender (approx 6-8 mins) Add vegetables to soup to blanch them for a few minutes To serve, divide noodles/vegetables/soup into 2-3 bowls and sprinkle some black pepper and a few drops of sesame oil Top with the sliced Chicken patties and garnish with basil/cilantro and cashews Other Links See also Category: Thai Soups Category: Thai Salads Category: Thai Meat DishesCategory:Soups Category:Recipes Category:SaladsCategory:Meat Dishes Category:Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Thai Recipes Category:Thai Recipes Category: Bean sprouts Salad Recipes Category: Boiled Galangal RecipesCategory: Galangal Soup RecipesCategory: Galangal Salad Recipes category:Lime Recipes Category:Cilantro Recipes Category:Lemongrass Recipes Category:basil Recipes category:chicken stock Recipes category:rice noodles Recipes category:green pepper Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:bean sprouts Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:lime juice Recipes category:sesame oil Recipes category:peanut oil Recipes category:cayenne pepper Recipes category:Thai basil Recipes category:medium rice sticks Recipes category:Mushroom Recipes category:galangal Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:chile leaf Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:carrot Recipes category:water Recipes category:egg Recipes category:oil Recipes category:fish Recipes